Daddy's Home 3 (2021 film)
Plot Summary It's the last day of school right before summer vacation and Dylan (voiced by Jackson Scott, CGI footage of Owen Vaccaro's Dylan Mayron) and Megan (played by Scarlett Estevez) are super excited about doing super thrilling summer vacation things. Megan meets a young girl named Olivia Albertson (played by Sophie Knapp) and they become best friends for life with 1 another. While hanging around near the Mayron family members' house, Megan's in the dining room and she walks right into the living room to hear Olivia whistling Strolling Through the Park and she's super amazed about it and when she tries harder to whistle, all she could do is blow and sputter at the exact same time with no whistling sound coming right outta her pale red lips. Megan says to Olivia, "I didn't know you could whistle." and Olivia says to Megan, "I didn't know you couldn't." Megan tries harder again to whistle, but to no avail. That afternoon, at Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Park, Megan says to Olivia, "Thanks for not laughing at me when I told you I was terrible at whistling." and Olivia says to Megan, "No problem, Megan, I'll teach you how to do it, 1st, you pucker your sweet beautiful lips, then you take 1 deep breath, fill your sweet beautiful cheeks up with a super big breeze, then blow a bit softer and harder." Megan puckers her sweet beautiful lips, then she takes 1 deep breath, fills her sweet beautiful cheeks up with a super big breeze, then blows a bit softer and harder, but nothing happens. Megan still can't even whistle. Not 1 single chirp, not 1 single tweet and not 1 single peep. Back at home at the Mayron family members' house, Megan decides to practice whistling wherever she goes. She goes right into hers and Dylan's bedroom and looks right in her desk mirror. She licks her pale red lips, then blows a bit softer and harder, but still can't even whistle yet. Dylan asks Megan, "So, Megan, how'd it go with Olivia today?" Megan says to Dylan, "It went super good, Dylan, except for 1 single thing." Dylan asks Megan again, "Well? what's that?" and Megan says to Dylan again, "She knows exactly how to whistle, but I don't really know how to do it the right way." Megan finds her 'Lessons of Whistle Practice Book' that she made in the dining room and reads right through it and reads the 1st sentence: Number 1: Form a short little hole in your mouth (in which she does), she reads the 2nd sentence: Number 2: Pucker those sweet beautiful lips and light red cheeks, then blow all of it out. Megan puckers her pale red lips and light red cheeks then blows all of it out 'til a real whistling sound comes right outta her mouth. Megan says to herself in excitement (arms raising up and sweet beautiful bellybutton peeking right out), "I finally did it, I finally did it!" Megan goes right outside to see where Adriana and Olivia are standing right by the front stoop and says to them, "Olivia, Adriana, guess what? I practiced a lot more and I finally learned how to whistle right now." and Adriana says to Megan, "That's super incredible, Megan," and Olivia finishes, "we just knew you were gonna get the hang of it." Megan begins whistling the Toreador' from 'Carmen. Later that day, when Olivia goes back home to her own house, Dylan has just finished his lunch meal and he's doing a picture puzzle, but he hears some peculiar whistling coming from around their house. Could it be that blue jay? is Sara making any type of tea? but it turns out to be lemonade iced tea. Dylan asks himself, "Where in the house is that whistling coming from?" Dylan enters his and megan's bedroom and discovers Megan whistling Rock A Bye Baby and says to her, "Megan, it's really you, you really did learn how to whistle right away." and Megan says to Dylan, "I know, Dylan, it just takes lots and lots of practice." Dylan says to Megan, "There's gotta be some reason why you were given this gift, it's to make other people think I can actually whistle." Dylan's dream sequence begins where he/Megan's whistling 1812 Overture and the audience begins cheering wildly, "Dylan, Dylan, Dylan, Dylan, Dylan!" Dylan says to the audience, "And now, I'm gonna perform Flight of the Bumblebee. Dylan/Megan begins whistling 'Flight of the Bumblebee'. Right after the dream sequence ends, Dylan asks Megan, "Who was that peculiar looking young man in the audience?" and Megan answers Dylan, "I don't know, Dylan, he looked a bit peculiar to me." At the Bowie-Rickman Memorial Ice Cream and Soda Parlor, Dylan's got Megan right underneath his stool seat while he/Megan's beautifully whistling E-I-E-I-O, Colby Gunderson (played by Alonzo Muhlach) says to Dylan, "Do it backwards, Dylan." Dylan/Megan begins whistling O-I-E-I-E and Ricky Lawson (played by Matthew Stagg) says to Dylan, "Now do it sideways." and Dylan says to them, "Hey, come on, she's almost the exact same age as me." Toby Garrison, the ice cream and soda parlor waiter (played by Ben Stiller) asks him, "Who is, Dylan?" and Dylan answers him, "My official talent." Toby says to him, "It sure makes lots of sense around here. Brad enters the ice cream and soda parlor and says to Megan, "Well it seems to me that my talented stepdaughter can suddenly whistle, so tell me, Megan, how'd you manage to do that high B note with your lips in 3rd position?" Megan comes right up from underneath Dylan's stool and begins whistling a short version of the National Anthem's Star Spangled Banner. Colby says to himself, "Wow, it's super incredible." Brad says to them, "She's got some whistling talent alright." At Perry-Conway Memorial Zoo, Brad says to Megan, "Alright, Megan, it's time to learn a new cheerful tune from these imprisoned birds." and Megan says to them, "Okay, Brad, you got it." A caged bird whistles a peculiar song and Megan whistles the exact same peculiar song. Dylan says to Adrianna, "Man, Megan's talented, Olivia's talented, then what am I good at?" Adrianna says to Dylan, "The birds really love you, Dylan." Dylan says to her, "Yeah, but they really love Brad." When setting up for tomorrow afternoon's talent show competition, Brad says to Principal Hayes, "You're really gonna love having Megan and Olivia in tomorrow afternoon's talent show competition, they whistle." Principal Hayes says to Brad, "Now this I really gotta here, not that I look super excited about it 'cause it's my job." Megan begins whistling the circus theme tune. Principal Hayes says to herself, "What a super fantastic talent, it touches my true heart." Later that evening, when everybody's asleep in their separate bedrooms, a mysterious somebody/Megan can be heard whistling Arpeggios. Sara says to Brad, "Brad, what's that peculiar whistling?" and Brad says to Sara, "You know what they say in a marriage, don't ask the exact same question that they don't know the answer to." and Sara says to him, "That's exactly what they say sometimes." Brad asks her, "Sara? how exactly would you feel if I kept a super big secret from you?" and Sara asks him, "How exactly would 'you' feel if 'I' kept a super big secret from 'you'?" The mysterious somebody/Megan is heard whistling Arpeggios again. Dylan gets outta his bed and finds Megan still whistling. Dylan asks Megan in surprise, "Megan, you can whistle?" Megan nods her head silently in reply. Megan whistles 'Arpeggios' again and Dylan says to her, "You're gifted, maybe even more gifted, but I'm not getting caught in that giant size trap that only 1 of us is good at everything, we can both be good at everything, like the guys who work on Family Guy and South Park, except Seth and Trey are doing everything right now." The very next day, right after breakfast, Megan begins whistling a few more songs to be prepared for the talent show competition including If You're Happy and You Know It, Do Your Ears Hang Low?, Jingle Bells and Do You Wanna Build a Snowman? from Frozen (2013). Brad, Sara and Dylan are impressed by Megan's whistling talent. Dylan says to Megan, "Wow, you and Olivia are super good at whistling, Megan." and Megan says to Dylan, "It's all in my sweet beautiful lips." That afternoon at the talent show competition, Principal Hayes says to the audience, "And now here are Megan and Olivia to whistle Do You Wanna Build a Snowman? from Frozen, back in 2013." Megan and Olivia step right onstage and begin whistling Do You Wanna Build a Snowman? right in front of the audience. Right after that, Dylan, Colby and Toby begin doing the Kung Fu Fightin' Number and right after the talent show ends, Megan wins a bright purple talent show championship trophy that reads Best Beautiful Whistler on it and Olivia gets the exact same thing as well. They all go back home to their separate houses to get ready for a super good day at Taylor-Boyce Memorial Swimming Pool. The very next day at Taylor-Boyce Memorial Swimming Pool, Megan and Olivia are wearing bright pink and purple swimsuits with their sweet beautiful bellybuttons revealed. Megan says to Olivia, "Wow, Olivia, nice looking swimsuit." and Olivia says to Megan, "Nice 1 too, Olivia, I can almost see your sweet beautiful stomach peeking right outta there." Megan says to her, "I know that, 'cause it reveals my sweet beautiful stomach and my sweet beautiful bellybutton." and Olivia says to her, "I know, so can I, you can also see my sweet beautiful bellybutton as well." Megan pokes Olivia's sweet beautiful bellybutton while playing around and Olivia giggles in delight. Olivia says to Megan, "Now it's my turn to poke playfully at yours, Megan." Olivia pokes Megan's sweet beautiful bellybutton while playing around and Megan giggles in delight. Megan and Olivia jump right into the swimming pool and begin swimming around with Dylan, Adriana and the others. Cast Members Jackson Scott as Dylan Mayron (voice, CGI footage of Owen Vaccaro's Dylan Mayron) Scarlett Estevez as Megan Mayron, who succeeds in whistling in this film Will Ferrell as Brad Whittaker Mark Wahlberg as Dusty Mayron Linda Cardellini as Sara Whittaker-Mayron John Cena as Roger Drew Barrymore as Julia, Roger's girlfriend Sophie Knapp as Olivia Albertson, Megan's best friend for life who's super good at whistling and all sorts of things Jack Black as Ethan Albertson, Olivia's father in this film Cameron Diaz as Janet Albertson, Olivia's mother in this film Alonzo Muhlach as Colby Gunderson Matthew Stagg as Ricky Lawson Ben Stiller as Toby Garrison, the waiter at the Bowie-Rickman Memorial Ice Cream and Soda Parlor Andrea Anders as Principal Hayes Transcripts ''Daddy's Home 3'' teaser trailer transcript ''Daddy's Home 3'' trailer transcript ''Daddy's Home 3'' television spots transcript ''Daddy's Home 3'' transcript Notices * Daddy's Home 3/Home Media * Daddy's Home 3/Trivia Notices * ''Daddy's Home 3''/Gallery Category:20th Century Fox movies Category:2020 films Category:Sequel films